


The one where Crowley tries on some make-up

by siephilde42



Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Wears Makeup (Good Omens), Don't copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siephilde42/pseuds/siephilde42
Summary: The ineffable husbands go shopping, and Crowley wanders off for a bit when Aziraphale takes too long at the bakery.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Siephilde's Good Omens Drabbles & Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428127
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	The one where Crowley tries on some make-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@npueu on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40npueu+on+Twitter).



Most people have something they cannot walk past, or only walk past with a lot of effort. For some, it is pet shops. For others, it is clothes shops. Or video stores. In Aziraphale's case, it was bookshops and bakeries. On this occasion, he had found one of the latter. One with a wide variety.

"Look at this", the angel exclaimed. "So many macaroons. Rose, pistachio, lemon..."

Crowley sighed. _That could very well take several hours._

Aziraphale got closer to the counter, commenting on the pastries. Almost half an hour later, he was still mumbling. "These cakes look scrumptious. What do you think, darling? Should we buy one of the chocolate cheese cakes? Or would you prefer a raspberry cheese cake? ... Darling?" When he turned around, he realised that Crowley had vanished.

The vendor coughed politely. "Um, I think your husband went off in this direction some minutes ago."

"Ah. Thank you", the angel replied, leaving the bakery. When he looked in the direction the vendor had indicated, he caught a glimpse of Crowley, only some meters away, at a sort of stand where samples were handed out. Aziraphale walked over. "Darling, I'm sorry it took me so long. I..." He broke off when Crowley turned around to face him. "Ohh... Lovely. The dark purple suits you."

The demon smiled. "You think? It's flavoured. Blackberry, I believe." He laughed. "Got some matching nail polish, actually", he said, raising his hands to show off the deep purple sparkly colour.

"That's... brilliant", Aziraphale assessed, swallowing.

"Decided on something to buy from the bakery, angel?"

"Oh. Right. The bakery. Almost forgot. I need your help to pick out a cake, dear."

After they had bought the cake and picked up Aziraphale's latest order at the bookshop (which had been the reason for going shopping in the first place), they walked out of the mall.

Thoughts whirled around in Aziraphale's head, and he caught himself staring at Crowley's lips and nails in turns. _Purple. Blackberry. Lips. Hands._ Finally it got too much, and he tugged at Crowley's hand to signal him to stop. "Wait."

"Yes, what is it, a..." The demon's words were cut off by Aziraphale leaning in and kissing him. "...ngk?" 

Aziraphale raised Crowley's hand to his lips. "Sorry. Couldn't wait any moment longer."

"Ohh. Purple. I'll have to keep that in mind, then", the demon laughed. "For... future temptations."

Laughing, they made their way home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @npueu for this lovely prompt!
> 
> I made myself want some blackberry cheesecake by writing this XD


End file.
